no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Shion
Sion is a main character in the manga and anime No.6. Appearance Initially, he had brown hair and hazel brown eyes. However, his appearance changed to white hair and red eyes due to a substance that was emitted by a parasitic bee in his body. He also has a long pink/red-ish scar twisting around his body, beginning from the left side of his face (just under the eye) because of the same reason. The long scar seems to have emerged from the inside of his veins. He is quite slim but not emaciated. He is shorter than Nezumi. He wears black trousers and a red coat with a hood. On the inside he wears a white collared shirt and a light turquoise sweater over it. He used to wear his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist but was forced to remove it. When he was 12 years old, Sion had the same brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He used to wear a white shirt with a light turquoise button up sweater vest over it, light brown trousers, dark brown shoes and his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist. He is 170cm tall and weighs 54kg, his birthday is on the 7th of September. Personality Sion is a kind and gentle person. He has an amazing IQ level, thus his acceptance into the Special Course and ability to treat and stitch Nezumi's wound at the age of 12. When he was restrained to his own bed by Nezumi( Episode 1 Drenched Rat ) rendered motionless, he seemed more interested than scared of his acquaintance's ability. Though grateful for No. 6, he seems to have a slight doubt about it and the whole system, as noted by Nezumi. He is insecure about many things including his slender body and loves his mother very much. He also seems to like to daydream, but is capable of being aware of what happens in his surroundings even when he does. History Sion grew up as an elite member of the No. 6 society. He lived with his mother in an upscale home until the age of 12 when he was stripped from his title for helping Nezumi escape. Since then, they lived in the suburbs of No. 6. His mother currently works as a baker, while he worked for the city until he was suspected of murdering his co-worker, thus arrested. He was about to be taken to a correctional facility until Nezumi rescued him and forced him out of the city. Not too long after he began staying with Nezumi, Sion developed the warning signs of being infected by a parasite that had begun plaguing No. 6. He managed to survive because Nezumi extracted the parasite just in time; the infection did, however, leave permanent scars and other changes on his body. Since he made it out of the full effects of the infection, Sion believes that he can warn and help cure the city of it. Plot Powers & Abilities Relationships ' Nezumi:' Sion and Nezumi first met on the stormy night of Sion's 12th birthday when Sion left his bedroom window open and Nezumi appeared. Sion knew Nezumi was different from other citizens of the No. 6 city because of his grey eyes and that he didn't possess an ID. He also learned from watching the TV that Nezumi was a fugitive and he had escaped from some labor correction camp. Even though Sion knew that he would be in trouble if he was found allowing a person with a VC stay in his home, he still let Nezumi stay the night. Nezumi soon disappeared the following morning. Four years later, while saying goodbye to Safu, Sion saw a rat that looked familiar. The rat crawled up on his shoulder and spoke with Nezumi's voice. When Sion turned around, he thought he saw Nezumi's silhouette in the crowd and ran after the rat. Later, when Sion was being transported to the 'Bureau of Public Security', he was rescued by Nezumi and they reunite. Nezumi brings him to a place outside of No. 6 called the "Western District". Sion and Nezumi have a close relationship, and only became closer over time, which could be taken as love or the bond of a deep friendship. When Nezumi is threatened Shion becomes unstable and is more than willing to risk his life, or the life of another, to protect him. They do get into the occational arguments, but both seem willing to resolve the matter quickly afterwards. Safu: Sion and Safu have been best friends since childhood. They went to the same school until Sion was disqualified. On Sion's 12th birthday, Safu made him a cake and her grandmother knitted him a sweater similar to Safu's. Four years later, Sion learns that Safu was continuing her education in another city called No. 5. They have a meal together and, before she leaves to go home, she tells him she wants to make love to him. Sion refuses because he only thinks of her as friend and also because of their age. However, he suggests that maybe when she comes back in two years time that he may feel differently about her offer. Trivia *His name comes from an wild flower. (Specifically, the aster .) His mother gave him that name due to the fact that she likes to pick wild flowers. *The scar that Sion receives after surviving the parasitic bee sting is described as being a snake coiled around his body. In the manga adaptation Rat calls this scar, "charming/sexy" depending on the fan translation. *Some fans say that he resembles Allen Walker from D.Gray-man. *The appearance he had four years ago is different in the anime than in the manga. *He is shot and killed, but is later revived and healed by Elyurias. *After he died, Nezumi (who is also injured) lays next to him, after covering Sion's face with his jacket. *Elyurias, in addition to reviving Sion, makes his "third option" (destroy the wall that separates No.6 from the Western District) come true. *He says, "We'll meet again," as Nezumi leaves. *In Episode 11, he is shown with the baby he previously saved, the dog, and the robotic mouse, Hamlet. It can probably be assumed that he goes on to raise the baby, but that isn't provable. References Category:Characters Category:Male